Two, As In A Couple
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: I like that title... I might change this and use that title for something else. ANYWAY. Two SyaoranSakura OneShots. Very fluffy.


**Here are two OneShots about Sakura and Syaoran. Enjoy!**

**Roller Skating**

"Morning, Sakura-Chan." Syaoran smiled as she came down the street. He was always there now, waiting to walk her to school. Ever since he came back from Hong Kong, they felt the wait between their houses and the school gate --or worse, the classroom-- was much too long.  
"Morning, Syaoran-Kun." Sakura reached him, skating along in her roller blades.  
"Kero-Chan was awful this morning. My alarm clock is still broken, and he forgot to wake me up. That's why I'm a little late."  
"It's okay," Syaoran said, still smiling slightly.  
Sakura thought for a while. "Do you roller skate, Syaoran-Kun?"  
"Er... I'm sure I wouldn't be very good."  
"You've never tried? All right, today I'll teach you to roller skate." She grinned triumphantly and skated ahead.

Later, after school, they were standing in Penguin Park. Syaoran clung onto a hand rail, wobbling slightly in his new roller blades.  
"Come one, Syaoran-Kun! At least try!" Sakura laughed as she circled the park. She skated over and took his hands, leading him away from the railing. "It's like ice skating. One, two, one, two..."  
Syaoran was unsteady at first, then began to relax, listening to Sakura's voice. "One, two, one two..."  
"There! You're doing it! I'll let go now."  
"N-no, Sakura-Chan--"  
She slowly let his hands slip away as she skated backwards more strongly. He stumbled, then she continued her chant.  
A few minutes later, she took his hands again. "Now try backwards."  
After about a dozen falls, he nearly had it down.  
"You're such a fast learner, Syaoran-Kun!" They laughed. Holding her hands, Syaoran pulled her a little closer. Sakura smiled.  
"It's because you're a good teacher, Sakura-Chan." He leaned forward, face already red, and just slightly kissed her cheek.  
She squeaked and tripped on his roller blades. With a crash, they fell over.  
"Itai..." Syaoran groaned from under Sakura. She sat up, bright red. "Sorry! Are you hurt?"  
"No." He sat up as well. "Are you?" He dusted a leaf off her shoulder.  
"I'm fine." She smiled, still blushing.  
"Kawaii!" Came a voice from the bushes.  
Sakura blinked.  
"T-Tomoyo-Chan"  
Tomoyo popped out of the bushes, video camera in hand. Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart, but their roller blades got tangled. Tomoyo just smiled.  
"I think I've got enough footage now. Good day, Sakura-Chan! Li-Kun!" And she walked away.  
The two looked at each other for a moment, then leaned forward to fix their shoes. "Itai!" They bumped heads. They went red again, then burst out laughing.  
Sakura untangled the shoes and they stood together.  
"Can I skate you home?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran took her hand and they went home, laughing about Tomoyo.

**Firsts**

Sakura walked around the edge of Penguin Park, near the largest tree there. It was nighttime. With the help of a few cards, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo had found out that a group of troublemakers at school were planning to steal some of the ornaments.Every year at Christmastime in Penguin Park, the huge tree was covered in lights and and beautiful ornaments. Every once and a while, some of them were found missing. Lately, the cards didn't have anything exciting to do, so they decided to stop the theives.Syaoran patrolled the other side of the park while Tomoyo sat hidden in a small tree, videotaping the event. After a moment, Sakura heard low voices nearby."Key which hides the power of the Stars, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura chanted as quietly as possible. The star wand enlarged itself before her. "Fly!" She mounted it and flew across to Syaoran. He climbed on behind her. "Which card are you going to use?" He whispered in her ear as they hovered silently over the tree. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I think the Snowy." He nodded in agreement.  
They hid at the top of the tree, and soon a small group of boys crept into the park, starting toward the tree.  
"Now!" Syaoran said, standing on a branch to give her room. The boys were beneath their hiding spot.  
"Snowy!" The Sakura Card glowed, and all at once, pure white snow began to fall heavily.  
"Ack! Maybe we shouldn't do this," one of the boys said nervously.  
"No way! We're doing it." Another began to climb despite the snow. He reached out for a large jewel-like ornament.  
"Windy!" Sakura whispered.  
The wind whipped around the tree. The boy climbing yelped and slipped as the snow was blown around.  
"Petals of wind, answer my call!" Syaoran's magic broke the boy's fall; he floated to the ground.  
"Let's get out of here! This tree is haunted!"  
With that, the group ran out of the park. Sakura's magic calmed, leaving a thick dusting of snow on the tree.  
Sakura sat on a branch, sighing happily. "Hopefully they won't come back after that"  
Tomoyo came out of her tree and called up to them, "I'll be going home now, so I can edit the video and get background music as quickly as I can!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
"Good night Sakura-Chan! Li-Kun!" She waved cheerfully, and hurried away.  
"Goodnight, Tomoyo-Chan!"  
"'Night, Daidouji-San." **((Not sure if he calls her San or just Daidouji xD))** Syaoran walked down his branch so he was waist-level behind hers.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have used Windy," Sakura said thoughtfully. "If it wasn't for you, he might've gotten hurt."  
"It's all right. I needed something to do anyway." He smirked.  
She laughed, and looked around at the tree. "It's so nice up here..."  
"Yeah."  
She sighed happily and closed her eyes.  
"...Sakura-Chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"C-c... can I... um..."  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was red, and he was flustering like he used to before he told her his feelings.  
"What's wrong?"  
He went even redder.  
"C... can I..."  
She put her hand on his on the branch. "What is it, Syaoran-Kun?"  
He took a breath, then mumbled, "CanIkissyou?" so quietly she could barely hear it.  
"What?"  
"N-never mind, I shouldn't have asked, I knew it wouldn't turn out good..." He pulled his hand out from under hers.  
"No, Syaoran-Kun, I mean I didn't hear you. Please repeat what you said." She smiled.  
"Oh."  
He looked up at her.  
"...Can I...kiss...you...?" He said it slowly, as if it was hard to get the words out.  
Sakura blushed. "Um...y-yes..."  
"O-okay." He put his hand back on hers, bright red.  
Sakura closed her eyes as he awkwardly put an arm around her.  
"U-um..." Syaoran went silent. After a few seconds, she felt his breath near her face. Another few seconds went by, and then she felt his lips press softly against hers.  
It was odd, awkward, wonderful, too much, too little, and just right all at the same time. It was rather overwhelming, and she could practically feel the redness of her cheeks.  
Syaoran pulled away after a few moments, possibly even more red than her. Sakura smiled shyly. Syaoran smiled back.  
"Er... thanks... for letting me."  
"You don't have to thank me." She laughed nervously. He laughed with her, then, apparently having gained more courage, gave her another quick kiss. Sakura smiled again.

**-The Next Day-**

"Tomoyo-Chan?"  
"Hello, Sakura-Chan!" Replied Tomoyo's voice on the phone.  
"Hello!" She twirled around her room, giggling a little.  
"You sound happy, Sakura-Chan."  
"I guess I am."  
"And why are you happy?"  
"Last night... after you left..."  
"Yes?"  
"Syaoran-Kun... well, he kissed me!"  
"He did?" Tomoyo squealed happily. "Oh, if only I had stayed a little longer, I could have recorded it..."  
"Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
"What's this? Who kissed you?" Kero came out of his drawer looking sleepy.  
"Hoee! Um, um..."  
"Come on, spit it out!"  
Tomoyo was still going on about how she should've been there.  
"Um, Syaoran-Kun."  
"THAT BRAT?!" Kero scowled.  
"He's not a brat"  
"Who does he think he is, kissing you... the little twerp!"  
"KERO-CHAN!"

**Please Review! Very, fluffy, I know! xD  
**


End file.
